The Triplets Rendezvous
by kinoooo
Summary: What happens when Tsubaki is left all horny.Threesome.
1. Chapter 1

_So a fanfic about the triplets hope you like it , plus not for small children _

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

"That was my manager . I have to go see him", Azusa said as he put his black coat on . "You better get some sleep Tsubaki, tomorrow you have an audition"

Tsubaki slipped off the bed wearing only his checked boxers, which hung low on his hips , and ran towards door , grabbing his other half by the sleeve. "Don't go . It's late anyways, meet your stupid manager in the morning" he pouted." You know I can't sleep peacefully without you."

"It's not like I have a choice, but I have to go, and you need your rest."

Tsubaki leaned forward towards Azusa's lips and said," But I'm horny…"

Tsubaki was holding on to Azusa's hand , and was trying to convince his other half to stay with him.

" I think you had enough of me for tonight" Azusa chuckled and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose with his middle finger."We wouldn't want to break you, now do we? Hmm?" he said while whispering into Tsubaki's ear . "What excuse would we give Masoami-san" he said as he kissed Tsubaki's ear.

"But I always want you, I can never ….ever get enough of you," Tsubaki said flirtatiously while grinding his pelvic bone into Azusa's.

The moment Tsubaki was about to attack Azusa's mouth, he grabbed him by the chin and halted his movement and said, "You're really greedy you know that. If you are so horny, why not give our triplet a ?"

Tsubaki frowned and said," Well he isn't here, you are. And it's been so long since we have done it with him, maybe he is out of practice. So no" He went to go lay down on the couch, sulking.

Azusa chuckled and said," Come kiss me goodbye" One hand on the doorknob, the other extending in Tsubaki's directions,"Come on, hurry up. We don't have all day."

Tsubaki grunted, got up and approached his twin. Azusa gave him a passionate kiss on his pouted lips before saying, "Bye."

"Bye…"

As the door was opened, both gasped slightly in shock as they saw Natsume at the door, holding his right hand to knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" the twins asked their triplet simultaneously.

Natsume scratched the back of his neck and said, "Well I came here to give Ema some games. So, I thought I might meet you guys as well. Cuz, the last time we saw each other was on the wedding."

Azusa smile and said, "Well good, I was leaving anyways, and now someone can keep him company."He said while pointing his thumb towards Tsubaki.

Tsubaki pouted once again. Azusa left the room ,but not before giving Natsume a peck on the cheek and saying, " Come by again, when I'm also at home ." And winked at Tsubaki before leaving.

Natsume blushed and entered Tsubaki's room and plopped down on the couch, before saying, "How have you been?"

Tsubaki frowned and sat beside Natsume and said, "Not good, he left me all hot and bothered." Pouting once again.

Natsume glanced down at Tsubaki's boxers and said," Want me to help you?'

Tsubaki was shocked at Natsume's question, "Really?"

"Well it does look painful "Natsume said as his cheeks were dusted with light pink.

Tsubaki smirked and said, "Aww, wanna help big brother out, how sweet."

At the exact moment Tsubaki captured Nastume's lips in a kiss. Natsume was shocked, but didn't stop Tsubaki from kissing him. It had been so long since he had tasted the other's male lips on him. And it felt good.

Natsume's lips were kinda soft and firm at the same time. Tsubaki parted his lips and ran his tongue along Nastume's lower lip, which only spurred Natsume on.

Tsubaki finished the kiss with a sloppy pop like sound, and removed his boxers, winked and said, " It's all yours .'

Natsume gulped and bent down to lick the red, licking tip, then Natsume lowered his lips onto the plump head, and slowly swallowed it until the base.

Tsubaki hissed and said, "Man, you're still good at giving head."

Both were caught in the moment , as they didn't seem to notice the door suddenly opening .

"Tsubaki…"

* * *

_**The end**__._

_now tell me if I should continue this or leave it here ._


	2. Chapter 2

Let's start from where we left off

* * *

_Tsubaki hissed and said, "Man, you're still good at giving head."_

_Both were caught in the moment , as they didn't seem to notice the door suddenly opening ._

"_Tsubaki…"_

* * *

"Tsubaki, I forgot my …wallet.." Azusa closed the door behind him and calmly called out to the male.

Natsume quickly popped the shaft out of his mouth and wiped his lips on his sleeve

"W-What are you doing back "Tsubaki scrambled for decency and pulled his boxers back up.

"That was quick. It hasn't been 5 minutes since I left, and I see you guys have made progress" Azusa smirked and said in a mocking tone. But the smirk was gone and a serious expression took its place.

"Tsubaki come here" Azusa said it tone, which kinda unnerved his other half's.

Tsubaki and Natsume shared a glance before Tsubaki slowly went and stood two feet away from Azusa.

"U-Um , what is it?" Tsubaski asked nervously.

Azusa grabbed him by his arm and pulled him close to him. The grip on his arm was painful.

"Agh! It hurts"

Azusa slammed him into the door and kisses him square on the mouth. Tsubaki was shocked but he quickly melted into the heated kiss. Tongues slipped in and out of confines of their mouths. Tsubaki moaning into the kissing . Azusa detached his mouth from Tsubaki's and attacked his throat.

Azusa put his hand on Tsubaki's back and pulled him closer to himself, which in return, pushed them harder into the door. They started grinding into each other like crazy.

Tsubaki started removing Azusa's clothing. Unbuttoning the black coat; removing his shirt; and finally unzipping his pants and removing his boxers.

Natsume watched both the bodies rock into each other, and he licked his lips as walked up to the couple.

He slowly pressed his palm onto the lower back of Azusa.

The touch was like fire on his skin. Azusa slowed his down motions, until he completely stopped.

"Sorry , I totally forgot about you" Azusa said before grabbing him by hand which was on his back and also slamming his back into the door ,next to his lover.

"Tsubaki, take off his clothes"

"What?"

"I think you heard me clearly" he said

Tsubaki smirked and said, "Of course." He turned towards the red-head and started talking off his shirt , then pulled on his belt .

Natsume's hips jerked as Tsubaki unbuttoned his pants and slid off his trousers and boxers, as if unwrapping a present.

When Tsubaki had finished the given task , he went and launched on to Azusa's lips again, only to be stopped by him.

"You wanna kiss somebody, kiss your younger brother."

"But…"

"Kiss. Him. Now"

Tsubaki faced the triplet once again and sensually grabbed him, one arm around the waist and one holding his face. Both body's slender and erections rubbing over one another, when Tsubaki tilted his face and kissed him. Azusa gazed at them beneath his thick lashes , and licked the side of his mouth at the erotic sight.

Natsume's mouth was being devoured by Tsubaki. His tongue mapping out all of his mouth , leaving not a single place untouched. "Mmmhhmm…." Natsume moaned as his tongue was being sucked and flipped by the white haired male.

"That's enough "the husky voice of Azusa broke their attachment, and Tsubaki broke off the kiss, but a thin line of saliva was still attached to their mouths; which Tsubaki licked off with his tongue.

"Liked the show" Tsubaki asked with a smirk, as he saw Azusa's eyes glazed with lust, and how hard his erection had gotten.

"Follow me "he ordered.

* * *

Azusa walked towards the couch, followed by both his brothers. He sat on the couch with legs wide open and told both to get on their knees.

Both sat in front of Azusa's spread legs and stared at his member.

"I want your mouth here"he said while pointed at his member "NOW"

Tsubaki was about to dive into the erect cock , but Azusa wiggled his finger in front of him and said, "This is not for you .Natsume , I want your mouth here."

Tsubaki whined as Natsume pushed him aside and held onto Azusa's dick. First he kissed the insides of his thighs before giving small kisses on the underside of his cock, making his way to the tip, and give the head a lick before stuffing it into his mouth.

"Don't look so sad baby. Take him"

"W-wh-hat?"

"Fuck him so hard that he won't be able to sit properly. Fuck him so hard that he swallows me whole"

Tsubaki chuckled and said," Of course baby."

"Mmm" Natsume got on all fours as he was bobbed his head up and down the thick shaft.

"See, he wants you too."Azusa smirked.

Tsubaki positioned himself behind him, and seductively licked his fingers as he gazed into Azusa's eyes; turning him on even more.

"Damn… Nats you're so good at sucking" Azusa said before thrusting into his mouth softly. Natsume could fell the tip hitting the back of his throat, trying his best to suppress gag reflexes.

Meanwhile Tsubaki had finished lubricating his fingers and popped them out of his mouth; he pushed a slender finger inside of Natsume without a warning. Harsh moans fell from the stuffed mouth, as it got harder for him to concentrate as he felt three fingers moving in and out of his backside.

With a heated glance, Azusa told Tsubaki to enter him.

" Would you look at that , his hole is particularly winking at me." Natsume face turned bright red, at the mocking voice of Tsubaki.

Tsubaki gave a few pumps to his leaking member, and parted Natsume's legs. The puckered hole was twitching with anticipation." Would you look at that, his hole is particularly winking at me." Natsume face turned bright red, at the mocking voice of Tsubaki.

Tsubaki rubbed the dripping precum over Natsume's hole, and he stared at Azusa as he entered his younger brother.

Tsubaki pauses for a moment, until he had completely and utterly filled Natsume.

"Ugh, fuck..." Natsume arched his back as he dropped the cock from his mouth to scream in pain and pleasure.

Azusa curled his lips and grabbed the triplet by his hair and said," Take it like a man."Before forcing the open mouth back onto his dick.

Tsubaki started moving in and out of his brother-quickly increasing his pace- as he gazed back into those violet eyes.

Tsubaki raked his hands up Nastume's back and leaned forward towards Azusa. Azusa also leaned forward for a heated kiss; while shoving his dick even deeper down Natsume's throat.

The twins tore at each others' mouths, tongues and teeth clashing with each other as they filled their triplet from both ends.

While the twin's were busy in devouring each other's faces; the triplet was screaming, moaning and writhing within the confines of his mouth.

Azusa picked his pace in fucking his mouth, while Tsubaki picked his pace in fucking his behind.

The twins moaned into each other's mouth, before breaking off for a breather.

Tsubaki pulled all the way out before plunging back into the constricting hole."Nastume…You're so tight. Mmmm." He looked at Azusa before continuing, "Azusa you should try fucking him."

Azusa licked his lips, stood up and ripped his cock out of Natsume's mouth. He went and walked up to Tsubaki and kneeled behind him.

"Well, at the moment, he is being fucked senseless by you. So, that means I will have to use your hole."Azusa pushed Tsubaki onto Natsume, making his ass stick in the air.

Azusa grabbed his slippery member, and pushed into the unprepared hole of his twin.

"F-UCK…"Tsubaki screamed as he was filled to the brim .Tsubaki immediately straightened his back and aligned it with his twin's chest.

He grabbed Azusa by the back of his neck ,as he kept on thrusting into him.

Azusa's thrusting also controlled the thrusting of Tsubaki , the body of three, was rocking in sync.

Azusa's twins were a moaning mess and they shivered and withered with every thrust.

Natsume walls started to clench onto Tsubaki's member as he was close to release. "Oh God… Fuck" he screamed as his cum soiled the carpet, the couch and his own abdomen.

When Natsume was finished with his release, Azusa ripped Tsubaki out of Natsume and pushed down on to the carpet, and started pounding into the tight hole with maddening speed.

By now Tsubaki had turned into a moaning mess , and kept on saying ,"Deeper , Faster ….. break me into two."

Nastume was a panting mess , and didn't mind that he was being ignored , as he watched the twins fuck each other.

Tsubaki and Azusa were staring into each other's eyes. Until the black haired twin cried out.

"Oh, fuckkkkkk….."he moaned before shoving his tongue down his twin's throat.

"Azu.." A single pump on his dick had Tsubaki coming. His body twitching as the ecstasy coursed through his body.

Azusa gave a final thrust before he too came inside Tsubaki.

* * *

Azusa was laying on top of Tsubaki, as both of them were catching onto their breaths.

Azusa was listening to Tsubaki's rapid heartbeat and said," I love you."

Tsubaki smiled softly before replying, "I love you too."

They both looked at each other and kissed one another softly, before turning to Natsume and simultaneously saying," We love you too."

Natsume blushed, giving a genuine smile and said, "Love you too."

Azusa extended his hand towards Natsume and said, "I haven't kissed you this entire time. Come here."

Azusa sat up and moved out of Tsubaki while Tsubaki leaned on his elbows and watched Nastume crawl towards Azusa.

Azusa gave him a soft sweet kisses on his lips.

* * *

"Who the hell is knocking on the door?" Tsubaki said irritatingly, as he tiled his head backwards and looked at the door. (He was enjoying a cute make out scene)

Azusa detached his lips from Natsume and walked up to the door and angrily said," **WHAT?"**

Outside a sleepy Louis was found, who said," Your manager called and said, you were suppose to meet …."

Before the sleepy head could even complete his sentence, Azusa grabbed him by his hoodie and pushed him against the frame of the door.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Azusa smirked, and titled his head towards his twins and said, "Guys are you up for another round?" He was answered with a two setof smirks.

He turned towards Louis and breathed over his lips, smirking "Start taking your clothes off"

* * *

_**The end**_

_**Poor Louis, but the story ends here. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not that good at writing yaoi stories.**_

_**Please be kind enough to leave a review and tell me what you think. It'll mean the world to me.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**:**_


End file.
